a. Field of The Invention
This invention is in the field of chemistry testing, specifically analytical and analytic control employing test papers and reagent carrier wherein the device is employed in a new manner to obtain an unexpected increase in sensitivity for the direct testing of Neisseria Gonorrhoeae.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art on the system of testing for Neisseria Gonorrhoeae in the male is that shown in my recently issued application and granted patents which are listed as follows:
Frederick C. Mennen: U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,503 PA1 Frederick C. Mennen: U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,653 PA1 Frederick C. Mennen: U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,563 PA1 Frederick C. Mennen: U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,564
PATHOTEC PAPERS from Warner-Chilcott as described in Pedersen and Kelley, Public Health Report Vol. 81, No. 4,p. 318 (4/76), Kwalik JAMA Vol. 213 No. 4,p. 626 (7/70), British Journal of Venereal Disease, Vol. 43, p.73, and Acta Universitatis Carolinae Medica, Vol 27, No. 129, p. 47-50.
It is of interest to observe that test kits for determining the enzymes associated with microorganisms have long been provided for the laboratory investigator, the clinician, the medical research team and have found wide use in modern medical practice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,177 discloses a test strip for determining penicillen content. The embodiment disclosed in FIGS. 4, 5 and 6 shows a test strip having a test pad 2 and blotting pad 4. The strip is notched at 5 to facilitate superposition of pads 2 and 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,741 discloses a test kit for identification of microorganisms comprising culturing means and an indicator for the microorganism being detected. (Neisseria Gonorrhoeae).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,450 discloses a test strip packaged-unit comprising a sealed envelope of plastic within which is subject to change in color by interaction with a sample to be tested. Parting lines 18 and 19 intermediate ends 16 and 17 (FIG. 5) permit envelope to be ripped off.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,003 discloses a diagnostic preparation for identification of streptococci comprising a carrier of bibulous material which contains a plurality of distinct areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,930 discloses a testing device including a folded-over transparent plastic sheet having a sheet of reagent impregnated fibrous material secured thereto. Color change is observed through the transparent sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,453 discloses a testing device comprising an absorbent medium for the fluid to be tested and a reaction zone located between superposed sheets. Compressive force is applied to the absorbent medium providing a quantity of fluid to the reaction zone where reagents are located to react with the substance to provide colorimetric determination of the substance.